


Not What Repsaj Saw

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poor King Kooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: King Kooh suffers the consequences after he comforts his sobbing sibling. Inspired by a certain scene in one of the best Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes ''The Rake.''





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

King Kooh frowned and stood by Repsaj’s chamber at the same time. His eyes settled on Repsaj as the latter sobbed near a bed. He turned to Eems. ‘’I always try to disregard my sobbing sibling, but he’s too loud.’’ King Kooh saw Repsaj another time. He continued to frown.

‘’I always try to comfort Repsaj, but he enters his chamber and sobs,’’ Eems said. Worry filled his eyes. ‘’Poor Repsaj.’’ There were tears in his eyes.

‘’Repsaj sobbed ever since his sick wife died two days ago. He refused to battle enemies and barely ate anything.’’ King Kooh proceeded to roll his eyes. ‘’My sibling never enjoyed eating Noskooc’s cooking.’’ King Kooh paused. ‘’Sometimes Repsaj stepped out of his chamber. He never said anything to me.’’

‘’You should comfort Repsaj. Maybe he will cease sobbing if his sibling comforts him,’’ Eems said. 

King Kooh’s eyes widened for a moment. His shoulders slumped. King Kooh walked into Repsaj’s chamber. He embraced Repsaj. *I’m here* he thought. He saw Repsaj’s smile.

‘’Ailicec,’’ Repsaj said. He embraced King Kooh. ‘’Your spirit is returning to comfort me?’’ He still smiled as additional tears streamed down his face.

King Kooh’s eyes became wide another time. He struggled as Repsaj squeezed him. King Kooh saw a happy Eems. His frown came back. *Repsaj is happy. Eems is happy. I’ll never be happy another time!* King Kooh thought. 

 

The End


End file.
